Wonderland
by Miyuki-chama
Summary: Encontre os outros Legendários,só vocês podem nos salvar.Ou o mundo ficará preso nas trevas para sempre.Porque você é a...Escolhida.E essa é sua missão." SasuxHina e outros casais
1. Trailer

Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence e blábláblá...

BASEADA EM WONDERLAND ONLINE

_**Ela era sempre esquecida,não era boa o suficiente.Mas ela podia provar que era melhor...**_

_-Você é a vergonha do clã!-_

_-Eu queria poder provar que não sou essa garotinha fraca e indefesa que todos pensam.-_

_**Um poço,uma luz ofuscante e enfim,Wonderland.**_

_Hinata tentou alcançá-lo.Um movimento errado e acabou caindo no poço.Uma luz forte,e ela se sentiu mais leve,caindo delicadamente no chão._

_-AI!!-exclamou ao cair no chão.-_

_-Onde eu estou?Aqui com certeza não é Konoha!-disse por fim.-_

_**Dúvidas mais do que certezas.**_

_-Por que eu estou aqui?Quem são vocês?E o que é essa "coisa"?-_

_**Respostas incertas e uma nova chance.**_

_-Então eu...Sou destinada a salvar este mundo?-_

_-Ao que parece...-_

_-Não pode ser!Eu não sou a pessoa certa!Desculpem.-_

_-ESPERA HINATA!!-_

_**O mal está de volta,e apenas ela pode impedi-lo**_

_-O grande mal é um...Arbusto falante?-_

_-Que nada,esse é só o começo querida.-_

_**Ela deveria mudar esse mundo,mas sem perceber,ela foi mudada.**_

_-Cala a boca Naruto!Eu não sou mais essa criançinha incapaz,eu posso cuidar de mim mesma!-_

_-Desculpe Hinata eu não queria...-_

_-Não queria?Mas disse.E todo o amor e admiração que eu sentia por você ACABOU!-_

_**Um grande segredo passa a ser guardado.**_

_-O que você tanto faz à tarde,Hinata?-_

_-Ah,você sabe...Coisas.-respondeu simplesmente.-_

_**E um novo amor acabou sendo descoberto.**_

_-Será que você não vê Hinata,que eu te amo?-_

_-Sasuke-san eu só ...-tentou dizer enrubescida.-_

**Oi gente!Essa fic sai quando acabar AEMP.Eu achei essa pequena prévia uma merdx mas tudo bem.É só pra vocês se situarem um pouco.E já vou avisando:SasuxHina na veia x.x**

**Baseada em um jogo incrível,chamado Wonderland Online.Jogo desde...Semana passada?Acho.E estou no nível 11.Se alguém quiser me acompanhar no jogo...**


	2. O poço ao norte de Konoha

_**isclaimer:Naruto não me pertence e blábláblá...**_

_**BASEADA EM WONDERLAND ONLINE**_

"O poço ao norte de Konoha"

Era um dia calmo em Konoha.O Sol brilhava forte naquela simples manhã.Ninjas realizavam missões,crianças brincavam no parque,mulheres e homens freqüentavam o comércio...Enfim,a velha rotina na grande vila.Nem parecia que Sasuke,depois de finalmente entender os motivos de seu irmão tinha voltado.Tudo estava, aparentemente em paz.

Todos caminhavam tranqüilos,sem se preocupar com nada desde a derrota da Akatsuki.Tudo estava bem...Exceto talvez para uma certa ninja de olhos perolados.

Depois de passar por mais um fracasso nas missões,novamente teria que enfrentar repreensões do pai.

Falhava nas missões,envergonhava seus amigos e familiares.Era sempre _**frágil**_,o que não era uma boa qualidade para uma Kunoichi.

_-Você é a vergonha do clã!-_

Era o que seu pai sempre dizia em relação a suas fraquezas e derrotas.Fraca,inútil.Era assim que se sentia.Prometera a si mesma melhorar,mas as coisas só ficavam piores.

_-Eu queria poder provar que não sou essa garotinha fraca e indefesa que todos pensam.Queria provar que posso ser melhor,posso ser A Melhor.-_

Era o que sempre pensava quando sentia os olhares de reprovação.Quando as lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto.Ela queria mais.Queria brilhar.

Ela andava calmamente pelas ruas da vila.Não ligava pra onde ia,apenas queria se afastar de tudo e de todos.Ela começou a se afastar da vila às pressas,indo em direção ao bosque.Enquanto corria,os galhos batiam em seu rosto,deixando leves machucados.Nada importava mais.Chegou na tão conhecida clareira,o local onde podia se afastar de seus problemas,e ninguém poderia lhe chamar de fraca.

-O que isso faz aqui?-disse para si mesma.-Nunca esteve aqui antes.-

De alguma forma,o poço parecia velho,feito de pedras cinzentas,não tinha um balde para pegar água.Hinata já viera diversas vezes aquela clareira,e nunca vira um poço antes.

Ela se aproximou lentamente do poço.Tocou nas frias pedras cinzentas e sentou na beirada.Ela via uma água límpida e pura dentro do poço.Hinata sorriu.Sempre gostara da água,de sua pureza.Estava entretida com aquele movimento e aquele barulho que a água fazia,como se estivesse viva.Viva...Hinata não se sentia viva fazia muito tempo.

Por quanto tempo ficara?Segundos,minutos ou talvez horas.Apenas olhando o movimento da água.Era como se o tempo não passasse,pelo menos não pra ela.Aquele poço lhe transmitia uma sensação de paz.Era como se algo fosse acontecer a qualquer momento.

Subitamente,sentiu-se pressionada nas costas.Viu seu corpo pender para dentro do poço,e num curto espaço de tempo ser engolida pelas águas.Não conseguia se mexer,estava afundando lentamente.

Ela pensou que tudo estivesse acabado,mas de repente se sentiu mais leve,um forte brilho branco tomou conta de sua vista,e enfim,tudo ficou escuro.

_-Hinata...-_

Uma voz doce e melodiosa tomou conta de seus ouvidos.

_-Hinata...Acorde!-_

Seu corpo estava mole,e teve dificuldade para abrir os olhos.Assim que abriu,a primeira coisa que viu foi uma linda mulher de cabelos rosados e profundos olhos azuis.Ela usava um vestido rosa muito bonito,e estava sem sandálias.E em suas costas,lindas asas brancas se destacavam,brilhando com a luz solar que vinha da janela.

_-Q-quem...Quem é vo-você?-_perguntou sonolenta_.-_

_-Você não sabe quem eu sou, não é mesmo Hinata-sama?-_a mulher disse com um risinho._-Eu de qualquer forma não sou muito importante nessa história,__**você **__é.-_

_-O-o quê?-_

Hinata estava assustada.Deitada em uma cama macia,sentia seu corpo voltar ao normal.Estava em uma espécie de casa,toda decorada em rosa e lilás.Um cheiro forte de rosas invadia suas narinas,e pela janela era possível ver grandes árvores de cerejeiras.Aquele lugar...Era como se não lhe fosse estranho,mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia onde estava.Estava com medo,talvez aquela mulher não fosse tão boa e gentil quanto parecia no momento.

Em um movimento rápido levantou-se e se afastou da mulher,pronta para lutar.

-_Byakugan!_-disse com incerteza.-

Mas nada aconteceu.Tentou de novo,mas o Byakugan não podia ser ativado.

_-O que está acontecendo?Que lugar é este?Quem é você?-_perguntou assustada.-

_-Não vai adiantar de nada tentar ativar um jutsu aqui Hinata-sama.Esse lugar funciona de um jeito diferente do seu mundo.-_disse a mulher séria.-

-_Meu...Mundo?Não estamos em Konoha?-_perguntou perplexa.-

_-Hinata-sama...Eu serei direta,nosso tempo é curto.Eu não sou sua inimiga.Na verdade eu estou aqui para te guiar.Não quer se sentar e tomar um pouco de chá enquanto ouve o que tenho a lhe dizer?-_A mulher se sentou em uma cadeira diante de uma mesa posta com as mais deliciosas iguarias.Hinata percebeu,que todos aqueles doces eram seus favoritos.-

Com um semblante sério,não hesitou em se sentar na cadeira vizinha.

_-Por favor...Me diga o que eu estou fazendo aqui.-_

_-Eu sou...Como poderei dizer?Ssua protetora.A cada 100 anos,este mundo passa por uma crise.O equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal se quebra e é preciso que os Deuses que governam este mundo interfiram,mandando quatro guerreiros destinados a impedir que o mal supremo traga esse povo para as trevas eternas.Cada um dos quatro guerreiros controlam um elemento,e possuem habilidades únicas.Eles seguem a jornada com um guardião,que deverá protegê-los e ajudar nas batalhas.Você Hinata-sama,é um desses guerreiros legendários que são destinados a salvar o mundo.-_

Hinata ouvia tudo com os olhos arregalados.Ela via a sinceridade nos olhos da jovem mulher,e sabia que podia confiar nela.Mas como poderia...Como poderia ser _**ela,**_a mais fraca,a que sempre falhava...Como ela poderia ser um dos guerreiros legendários?Essa história era tão sem nexo...Na verdade,tudo naquele lugar parecia impossível.

-_Você...Você não pode estar falando sério._-

-_Eu estou Hinata-sama.Essa é a verdade.-_

_-Você é uma...Deusa?-_perguntou com os olhos baixos_.-_

_-Eu?-_exclamou a mulher surpresa.-_Não...Eu sou apenas uma mensageira,um ser sem muita importância como lhe disse antes.-_

_-Então eu...Sou destinada a salvar este mundo?É verdade?-_

_-Ao que parece...-_

_-Não pode ser!Eu não sou a pessoa certa!Desculpe.-_disse Hinata antes de se levantar,pronta para ir embora.-

_-Espere Hinata!!Talvez você queira escutar o que tenho a dizer,afinal,os Legendários ganham uma recompensa depois do fim da guerra.-_Hinata parou e se virou.-

_-Re-recompensa?-_

_-Um desejo.Qualquer coisa,uma única coisa que você queira muito.Talvez você queira ficar mais forte,embora isso não seja necessário,ou quem sabe sumir com sua timidez...E até,a volta de uma pessoa querida.-_

_-A volta de uma pessoa querida?-_perguntou Hinata interessada.-

_-É.Você sabe,talvez,exista uma pessoa,apenas uma,que você queira muito que volte do Reinos dos Deuses.Sua mãe por exemplo.-_

A simples lembrança de sua mãe levava lágrimas ao rosto da jovem Hyuuga.Não se conformava com o fato de sua mãe ter morrido tão jovem no parto da filha mais nova.Apesar de nunca ter culpado Hanabi por isso,não conseguia deixar de sentir falta da única pessoa que conseguia compreendê-la...Quem sabe,se ela estivesse viva,as coisas fossem diferentes em sua vida.

-_Isso é mesmo possível?-_perguntou num sussurro.-

-_Tudo aqui é possível Hinata.Este é um mundo em que não existe incertezas,apenas possibilidades.Onde tudo é movido pela força do coração.Os caminhos são infinitos e as chances de traçar o seu próprio destino,ilimitadas.Agora cabe a você encontrar os outros legendários e salvar este mundo.Eles estão no seu mundo,em Konoha...-_

_-Desculpe interrompê-la...-_Hinata se lembrou que a mulher ainda não tinha lhe dito o nome.-

_-Angela.-_disse a mulher com um leve sorriso na face.-_Meu nome é Angela.-_

Hinata não pôde esconder a surpresa.Esse nome era ,no mínimo,incomum.

-_Desculpe Angela.Mas se cada um controla um elemento...Qual seria o meu elemento?E esses guardiões,quem são?-_

_-Infelizmente nosso tempo acabou Hinata.Agora você deve seguir a sua jornada.Tudo que posso fazer por você é lhe dar este bracelete.Está vendo esta pedra azul?Ela irá brilhar quando você encontrar um guardião.Agora vá,Hinata-sama.Quando encontrar os outros Legendários,pressione a pedra azul.Eu irei trazer vocês quatro para esta terra.-_

_-Arigato Angela-sama.-_

O mesmo clarão de luz tomou conta de sua visão novamente.Quando acordou,estava em frente ao poço novamente.Teria sido um sonho?Aquela mulher talvez fosse apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

Hinata olhou para seu braço.Não tinha sido um sonho.O bracelete que Angela lhe dera estava lá.E brilhava intensamente.

_**Continua...**_

_**Pois é...Não agüentei e coloquei o primeiro cap.**_

_**Obrigada a todos que leram o "trailer" e me mandaram reviews.Quanto as dúvidas,eu sei que parece impossível escrever uma fanfic sobre um jogo desses mas...É eu vou tentar.**_

_**Kissus, Myu-chan**_


	3. O Guardião do Fogo

_**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**Wonderland Online-Dark**__** Spell é um jogo da Internet Gaming Gate (IGG)**_

_Um novo ciclo se inicia._

Hinata se levantou rosto estava um pouco marcado,como se tivesse passado horas deitada de cara na grama verde daquela ela não se importou muito.O que mais a atormentava era o bracelete.A pedra azul brilhava tanto que qualquer um a avistaria de longe.E alguma coisa a dizia que não seria uma boa idéia explicar aquela história maluca de Legendários,anjos e guardiões.

Hinata suspirou e olhou em tudo tranqüilo,ninguém ao redor . Então por quê diabos a pedra estava brilhando?

Decidiu não pensar nisso agora.Só queria ir pra casa e descansar e depois procurar esses tais Legendários . Estava ansiosa e sua adrenalina estava em alta.Não conseguia deixar de pensar na possibilidade de ver sua mãe novamente.

Saiu correndo em direção a Konoha,quando se aproximava da entrada da cidade,tirou o bracelete e guardou no bolso de seu casaco,depois de embrulhar em um lenço azulado que tinha . Chamaria muita atenção se andasse pelas ruas da cidade e de repente a pedra começasse a brilhar mais,seria até ridículo tentar explicar o que era aquele brilho azul.

O clima ameno disfarçava a real situação das ruas da vila.Não que estivesse em outra guerra ou alguma coisa do gênero,ao contrário,depois da derrota da Akatsuki Konoha entrava oficialmente em sua Era de Ouro.A economia estava decolando,os preços estavam baixos e tudo parecia bem.Só o povo não estava muito contente.

Uchiha Sasuke voltara há duas semanas atrás . Os murmúrios por onde ele passava era inevitável . O rapaz de olhos negros reconhecia seu estado como traidor e andava pelas ruas de cabeça erguida . Apesar da maioria da população considerá-lo um fugitivo sem perdão,uma parte considerável (formada por garotas das mais diferentes idades) dava suspiros e gritinhos afinados quando ele passava.

Hinata particularmente não sentia nada pelo jovem Uchiha além de medo . Nem raiva,nem rancor,nem atração física, apenas medo.

Claro,durante anos foi apenas Naruto,Naruto e Naruto o tempo todo ocupando seus pensamentos e seus sonhos mais secretos . Claro que a Hyuuga ainda o amava,mas faz algum tempo desde a última vez que o vira.

Sasuke passou por ela na calçada que levava ao mercado de Konoha . Os orbes ônix caíram por um curto espaço de tempo nas belas pérolas de Hinata,que quebrou o contato visual ao olhar imediatamente para o lado,o seu tão amado louro estava vindo na sua direção,e infelizmente estava acompanhado.

-Yooo Hinata!-disse o louro animado.-

-Yo Naruto-kun.-respondeu com a costumeira voz doce.-

-Yo Sasuke-kun...-disse Sakura com um sorriso que julgou ser sexy o suficiente para tirar o semblante sério de seu ex-companheiro de time.-

Sasuke lançou um olhar vazio para a kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

-Hn,ei Hyuuga,o que é isso no seu casaco?-perguntou sem olhar para o rosto confuso de Hinata.-

A jovem olhou para o bolso esquerdo do possível ver um fraco,porém visível,brilho avermelhado onde estava escondido o alguns segundos não pensou em nada,apenas na possibilidade de Naruto ser um dos Legendários . Era possível,mas também poderia ser a kunoichi que tentava assediar descaradamente o Uchiha,ou quem sabe o próprio rapaz de olhos e cabelos de cor negra . Mas que kami a ajudasse caso a última alternativa fosse a certa.O Uchiha lhe dava arrepios!

-Ah,n-n-nada Sasuke-san.-disse ela com uma voz pouco convincente.-Err,eu tenho que ir agora,gomen nasai!-

Hinata correu pelas ruas de Konoha perigosamente o lenço do casaco não cobria o brilho avermelhado forte . Inquieta,tirou prontamente o bracelete do lenço e visualizou a pedra.

O brilho vermelho estava menos intenso, porém ainda forte . Como foi que o brilho mudara de cor?Antes azul e agora vermelho... Mais uma das coisas que Angela _**deveria**_ ter lhe dito.

Ela olhou mais uma vez antes de guardar o bracelete.O brilho deveria significar que um dos integrantes do Time 7 seria um dos Legendários.

Seria uma boa idéia ficar de olho em cada um deles por algumas horas . A garota estava definitivamente focada em seu objetivo e não desistiria!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O Sol batia no rosto de Hinata, causando um calor insuportável e uma sensação enorme de desconforto. Estava seguindo Naruto há cerca de dois dias, mas não ocorrera nenhuma mudança na pedra . Nenhum brilho.

Suspirou derrotada . Naruto obviamente não era um dos Legendários . Hinata estava frustrada.

-"Bem, Naruto-kun não é,o que é uma pena,mas ainda tenho que vigiar Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura . Eu não conheço tão bem os dois,mas aparentemente não são tão agradáveis,então não sei se gostaria de ver algum deles participando de tudo isso."-

Hinata se distraiu por um momento e acabou tropeçando em uma uma fração de segundo estava caída no chão e Naruto estava olhando para seu rosto sujo de terra com um leve sinal de irritação na voz.

-Você está bem Hinata?-

-Ha-hai!Eu só,tropecei em uma pedra.-disse sem graça.-E-eu vou indo então!-

Voltou para casa para tomar um banho e limpar as roupas sujas de terra. Chegou em casa e pediu para um dos empregados colocar suas vestimentas na máquina de lavar e subiu correndo para o banheiro sentindo-se derrotada,frustrada e suja . Definitivamente o dia não fora bom.

A água quente e relaxante batia em seu corpo a acalmando. Em questão de 10 minutos terminara seu banho e pegara uma blusa lilás de mangas curtas e uma calça jeans . Seu único casaco estava sujo,ela não tinha nenhum pra vestir e não gostava de sair na rua sem um.

Enquanto se trocava Hinata viu uma pequena marca em seu corpo pelo espelho . Em seu ombro esquerdo,havia um floco de neve sem cor,apenas preto no contorno,e entrava em contraste com sua pele branca.

-"Mas que marca é essa?"-pensou. -

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata passara uma hora inteira com Sakura. A Haruno não estava feliz tendo como acompanhante a Hyuuga em seu almoço na barraquinha de ramen,mas não disse nada . A Hyuuga olhou discretamente o bracelete algumas vezes mas nada dele brilhar . Não achava aquilo muito ruim, mas aquilo significava que ela teria que vigiar Uchiha Sasuke.

Não demorou muito a encontrá-lo,estava caminhando aparentemente despreocupado pelas ruas da grande vila . Ela manteve uma certa distância,e buscou ser a mais cautelosa possível com ele . Sasuke um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha,seria questão de minutos até que ele notasse suas intenções.

Ele continuava sua caminhada em direção ao mesmo bosque onde Hinata estivera dias atrás . A garota pulava nas copas das árvores para conseguir acompanhar o passo de Sasuke,o que era bem difícil fazer enquanto mantinha distância e tentava ocultar sua presença.

Sasuke parou em determinado momento e girou seu corpo devagar em direção a árvore onde Hinata se escondia . Ela recuou um pouco e ele pareceu não tê-la visto.

-"Acho que está tudo be..."-

Uma kunai que lhe tirou alguns fios de seus cabelos negros a impediu de terminar seu pensamento . Ela virou-se para olhar o Uchiha mas ele não estava no mesmo lugar . Virou-se novamente em direção a kunai,e o belo moreno estava novamente em seu campo de visão.

-Ei,Hyuuga,por quê está me seguindo?-perguntou sem interesse.-

-Vo-você notou minha presença?-Hinata ignorou sua pergunta.-

-Desde o princípio,mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.-

Hinata tentou fugir para a vila,mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e agarrou a manga de seu casaco arroxeado.A garota se atrapalhou um pouco ao tentar se soltar dos braços fortes,e acabou caindo novamente no chão,levando Sasuke consigo.O lenço que continha o bracelete abriu-se no chão,revelando a pedra que brilhava vermelha ainda mais intensamente do que da primeira vez.

-O que é isso?-perguntou Sasuke que estava em cima da jovem.-

Mas antes que Hinata pudesse responder qualquer coisa,a pedra começou a emitir uma espécie de gás avermelhado que aos poucos foi tomando conta do momento . Ele gritou surpreso,enquanto a nuvem vermelha o levantava e tomava todo o seu corpo,Hinata apenas assistia a tudo assustada demais para fazer alguma coisa.A nuvem aos poucos tomou o lindo rosto pálido,antes de sumir aos poucos e ele cair desacordado no chão.

-Sasuke-san!Você está bem?-Hinata estava tão preocupada que havia se esquecido da gagueira,tentava agora levantar o corpo do Uchiha.-

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente,ainda se acostumando com a claridade . Seu corpo estava dormente,e seu ombro esquerdo formigava um pouco,ele abaixou a alça de sua camiseta preta e viu em seu ombro,uma marca como a de Hinata,mas ao invés de um floco de neve ele possuía uma chama,deixando evidente qual elemento ele controlaria.

-Vo-você está bem?-perguntou Hinata corada com a proximidade.-

-Eu acho que você tem muitas coisas para me explicar não é mesmo?-disse Sasuke com uma voz controlada.-

-Ta-talvez...-respondeu sem-graça.-Mas eu não acho que vá acreditar em mim.-

-Convença-me Hyuuga.-

Hinata respirou fundo e começou a contar toda aquela história sem nexo,do mesmo jeito que Angela lhe contara,ela lembrava de cada palavra já que cada uma ficara marcada em sua mente . Sasuke ouviu tudo sem dizer nada,apenas permanecia imóvel e a expressão de seu rosto indecifrável.

-Você espera realmente que eu acredite nessa história ridícula?-

-Eu também não acreditei no começo Sasuke-san,mas agora eu sei que é real,e eu quero muito realizar o meu desejo.-Hinata já esperava por aquela reação.-

-Desejo?-

-B-bem,ao que parece,se cumprirmos a nossa missão ganhamos o direito de fazer um desejo,qualquer desejo.-

-Qualquer desejo...-Sasuke repetiu em um sussurro.-

-Vo-você vai me ajudar Sasuke-san?-

Sasuke pensou durante alguns segundos antes de falar, não queria dizer em voz alta mas realmente acreditara na história de Hinata,que motivo ela teria para mentir?Ela era inocente e pura demais pra isso . Sasuke suspirou,com um ar derrotado.

-Está vou lhe ajudar Hyuuga,mas só porque eu quero o meu desejo.-

-Po-posso saber qual seria o seu desejo Sasuke-san?-Hinata perguntou curiosa.-

-Não é da sua conta.-Sasuke respondeu com um tom de voz mais frio que o habitual.-

-Ah,go-gomen...-Hinata estava evidentemente envergonhada e arrependida por ter feito aquela maldita pergunta.-

Que belo começo para o que um dia seria uma equipe!Hinata torceu para que não fosse assim com os outros guardiões,Sasuke olhava fixamente para os orbes perolados enquanto ela permanecia pensativa e distraída . O Uchiha pensou por um breve momento em como ela ficava bonitinha com a testa franzida,mas logo tratou de tirar esses pensamentos tolos de sua cabeça.

-Ei, Hyuuga?-

-H-hai?-ela disse quando foi tirada de seus pensamentos.-

-Você disse que são quatro guardiões,em todo caso eu sou o guardião do fogo,e você ... Qual a sua marca?

Hinata corada tirou o casaco e abaixou a alça de sua blusa,pensando que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento . Sasuke estava levemente corado também,algo que passou despercebido por Hinata . Ele olhou o floco de neve por curtos segundos.

-Claramente você controla a água . Os outros guardiões estão em Konoha,então o que estamos fazendo aqui?Deveríamos estar procurando-os.-

Sasuke apenas se levantou e Hinata o seguiu sem dizer que a equipe já tinha uma líder,antes mesmo de ser encontrado o guardião do Fogo . Os dois caminharam até chegarem a entrada da Vila e a maioria da pessoas olhavam desconfiadas para os dois andando lado-a-lado pelas ruas . Hinata sentia os olhares sinistros das fãs irritadas de Sasuke e nem ao menos se atreveu a olhar,queria evitar o máximo de atenção possível.

-Hyuuga,cadê o bracelete?-Sasuke perguntou discretamente.-

-Es-es-está no meu bolso Sasuke-san.-

-Coloque-o,precisamos saber quando encontrarmos o próximo guardião.-

-M-mas...Vai chamar muita atenção se ele começar a brilhar nas ruas da cidade.-

Sasuke olhou pra olhos negros encararam Hinata pensativos.

-Tem razão . Mas pare de me chamar de Sasuke-san,é ridículo . Apenas Sasuke está bom.-

Hinata corou violentamente...Ela abriu a boca levemente para dizer alguma coisa,mas resolveu não falar nada e apenas acenar com a cabeça . Ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado,Haruno Sakura a olhava com ódio nos olhos verdes e parecia se perguntar se deveria ou não bater na Hyuuga por se aproximar demais de "seu" Sasuke . Ela ouvia os cochichos em volta dos dois,o dia definitivamente não seria fácil.

-Venha.-Sasuke disse puxando a mão delicada e pequena para acompanhá-lo em seu caminho.-

Hinata sentiu toda a vermelhidão que viera para o seu rosto sumir,levando consigo qualquer outra cor de seu rosto . Aos poucos a sua visão foi escurecendo e ela não conseguiu mais se segurar em pé sozinha.

-Hinata!-

A voz aveludada e alta de Sasuke foram as últimas coisas que ela conseguira ouvir."Isso acontece com freqüência,acho melhor ele se acostumar logo." pensou antes de perder a consciência.

**Eu já tinha esse capítulo postado,foi minha sem-noçãozice que me fez deixar de postá-lo na primeira semana de dezembro . **

**Por isso hoje vamos jogar um jogo muito interessante . Chama-se "Acerte a Myuki-chan" . Tomates podres,laranjas,uvas e ovos estão naquela cestinha ali . Quem acertar pode pegar um dos prêmios:Sake gold (vem com flocos de ouro!) , Chocolate e ursinhos de pelúcias . Divirtam-se . Eu mereço mesmo .**

**Agradeço a todos que me mandaram uma review,a partir do próximo capítulo eu vou postar os nomes dos que me deixarem . **

**Kissus,Myuki-chan OFF  
**


	4. AVISO

AVISO:

Oi gente . Sei que alguns queriam um capítulo hoje,mas só passei para dar um aviso pequeno que logo excluo,assim que postar um capítulo . Eu vou ficar fora alguns dias,parte por causa de uma viagem,parte por algo muito sério que aconteceu na minha vida pessoal . São só alguns dias,e pra compensar irei terminar a fanfic ONT7,e irei postar novos capítulos das minhas outras fanfics MUITO mais rápido . Venho com uma novidade também,irei postar uma fanfic de Zero no Tsukaima,meu anime favorito junto com AEMP,que sim,também é um anime (muito bom por sinal) . Não se preocupem,a fanfic é uma oneshot minúscula chamada _**Tempo **_e com um casal que eu suponho ser novo,nem fanarts ou fics em qualquer língua eu encontro dele!

Então,me perdoem,atirem suas frutas e eu irei aceitar todas com prazer . E ainda serei grata . Desculpem pela ausência,fica difícil escrever por causa do meu problema pessoal . Eu espero que,mesmo não aceitando,esperem alguns dias . Vou dar a minha palavra, O Novo Time 7 vai estar concluído até sexta que vem .

_**Ass:Camila P. Barreto,vulgo Myuki-chan in Wonderland (pelo menos na data desse aviso,eu troco de nick como troco de roupa como deu pra notar)**_


End file.
